Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle body front portion structure.
Related Art
Technology is known in which, in a vehicle body front portion, in a case in which the vehicle is in a frontal collision, the collision energy is absorbed as a result of a front side member undergoing bending deformation in a desired location (see for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-221991, and JP-A No. 2012-35759.
However, in recent years, in order to reduce vehicle weight, investigations have been made to use, for example, an aluminum alloy or a magnesium alloy or the like, for forming a front side member. However, compared to steel, aluminum alloy tends to fracture more easily. Thus, in a case in which the front side member fractures while undergoing bending deformation during a vehicle frontal collision, such case may lead to disadvantage in absorbing the collision energy.